Wolves in Wonderland
by SunaMarki
Summary: Two girls are curious when they see not a white rabbit, but... a Wolf? They quickly follow to find themselves down a sewer and in a magical land. What craziness will ensue? Gotta read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Down the Sewer?

A story I wrote for myself and a friend. If you don't like the two new girls please remember they are are just apart of the story.

disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters.

Chapter 1: Down the… Sewer?

"Hey Kagome… Do you think- oh, never mind." Marki sighed going back to playing with the wet grass under her umbrella.

Kagome looked down at her from trying to catch the rain in her mouth, "What? Just say what's on your mind Marki."

The other girl stood up, "Well, wouldn't it be cool if we found a rabbit hole leading to Otherworld?"

"You've been watching Alice in wonderland again, haven't you?"

"Maybe… but just think about it."

Kagome laughed "Alright. It does sound cool, but that only happens in fanfics or movies."

"I guess your right…" Marki kicked a puddle. It rippled and as it settled an image of a white wolf running past appeared. Marki gasped "Kagome!"

"What?" She looked at her then where she pointed. Kagome was the next to gasp, "It's a wolf."

"No, it a boy…" The white wolf had become a dark brown haired boy running past mumbling, "There's no time. I'm going to be too late…"

Both girls watched with their mouth's wide open.

"Come on. Let's see what he's late for." Marki took off after him.

Kagome followed her friend, "Wait I think we should leave him alone."

"Are you kidding? Let's see where it leads us- Wow!" Marki stopped as the white wolf disappeared down an open man hole.

"Oof!" Kagome ran into her, and then looked down, "He went down a sewer opening…?" She looked skeptically at Marki.

Who was folding her umbrella up, "Yep, come on let's follow." She sat on the cement and slid her lower body in.

Kagome grabbed her shoulder, "Following where? It's a sewer, it's not going to lead to anywhere fun."

Marki sighed, "True. I guess you have a- whoops!" Her hands "slipped" causing her to fall down into the hole.

"Marki!" Kagome screamed. She waited for the sound of the crash and wail of pain… but it never came. "Marki…? This isn't funny." She slowly slid herself in and dropped down.  
>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...<p>

Again, Kagome waited to fall flat on the bottom of the sewer, but she didn't. She opened her eyes realizing she was slowly falling down a long tunnel. Kagome also noticed a familiar umbrella that was opened under her.

"Marki…?"

The other girl grabbed a piece of wall that was sticking out, causing her to float awkwardly until Kagome grabbed the handle of the umbrella. She released her grip on the wall and they began floating down again.

"Hey Kagome, isn't this cool?"

Kagome looked around confused "This is… trippy… and kind of dark." A lamp began its way past and the taller girl reached out to it. Once on, it slowly started to change colors.

"And kind of deep…" Marki laughed nervously, "I just remembered something…"

"What?"

"I'm afraid of heights and it looks like a LONG way down…" Marki whined a bit while moving to cling to the other girl.

Kagome looked down, "You just had to say something." She chuckled looking up at the top of the umbrella.

The tunnel began to grow narrow and the umbrella lost some air. Both girls let out a scream until the umbrella caught again. Then it finally landed them safely on a checkered floor below.

They sat there disoriented for a moment before the wolf boy ran past again.

"There he is!" The shorter girl scrambled to her feet, "Come on, before we lose him again!" She ran down the curving hall and disappeared around the corner.

Kagome groaned while using the umbrella to help her up before going after Marki, "Yeah let's forget the partial cripple!" When she rounded the corner she walked next to a crouching Marki starring at a small door. "You have to crawl through it."

"I know! I was just waiting for my crippled friend." Marki laughed.

Kagome chuckled with a smirk, "Come on." She opened the door and army crawled threw it.  
>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...<p>

On the other side the sound of another door closing echoed threw the hollow room. Kagome and Marki looked around before moving straight towards another small door.

"Agh! More crawling?" Kagome groaned out loud.

"Who's crawling and threw where? I have to say if it's through me, I'm not having it until you're much, much smaller."

Kagome looked at Marki, "Did you…?"

Marki shook her head "I-"

"Of course she didn't speak! Why don't you clean your ears and look down!"

The girl's did as the voice said, "A talking doorknob?" They echoed.

"What were you expecting? A tiny door man?" The doorknob scoffed. "Now as I was saying if you want passage you're going to have to shrink to a much smaller size."

"How do we-" Marki started again only to have the doorknob scoff at her.

"The bottle on the table of course." He motioned over to the table that materialized out of nowhere. "Oh, and don't forget the key… last time there was a problem with a little girl crying all over the place and it wasn't pretty."

Kagome picked up the bottle marked 'Drink Me' "Is it safe?"

Marki shrugged picking up the key "I don't know. Try it."

"No, you do it!" Kagome tossed it to her.

Marki barely caught it, "Fine." She took a sip. "Tastes like Dr. Pepper!"

Suddenly Marki shrunk down to the size of the door.

"Woah!" Both girls echoed.

"Your turn!" The way shorter girl shouted. Kagome picked the bottle back up with a sigh and was soon miniature.

As they exited through the door its owner laughed, "Welcome to wonderland. Let's hope you make it out of here."


	2. Chapter 2: Tweedledee… Wolves?

Chapter 2: Tweedle-dee… Wolves?

Kagome and Marki wondered their way a crossed a checkered field of red and white grass. It didn't seem very long until they reached the forest before them.

"Did he go through here?" Marki looked at her friend.

Kagome sighed, "I think so… I kind of lost him when he went human again."

Marki groaned, "Alright, let's go through the woods little red. Maybe we'll find a lead to the white, weird wolf."

The other girl laughed, "Little red ridding hood?"

"I couldn't think of anything else!" The shorter one began running again.

"Why must we run?" Kagome groaned while following.

They ran deep into the woods until finally collapsing in a clearing to catch their breath. Kagome laid on her back with her eyes closed, "GOD! Why… do you insist… on running?"

"Because…" Marki laughed while resting on her knees.

"THAT'S NOT AN ANWSER!" Kagome laughed as well.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

"I'M HYPER AND TIRED!"

"WELL THAT'S NEVER GOOD!"

Both girls began laughing harder.

"Do you think they're broken?" One voice spoke.

"I don't think so. They're probably getting affected by The Madd." Another joined sounding a bit older and ruff, but still pitchy.

"Already? That's really quick for the pace it normally goes." The first voice spoke, it sounded somewhat younger and shrill, like it was starting to develop.

The laughter had stopped and both girls were very still.

The sound of foot steps was heard coming towards them; Kagome's closed eyes tightened as the foot steps drew closer.

"Hi!" A boy with red-brown hair chimed peering to look at Marki, who had her head tilted back from trying to catch her breath.

She screamed, "AH!" Then fell back looking terrified.

"AH!" The boy screamed jumping back.

Kagome scrambled up then helped her petrified friend, "What are you doing? Don't just pop out like that."

The boy looked frightened "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you; I just wanted to see if you were affected yet."

"'Affected?'" Kagome echoed, "What the hell is that? And who are you?"

"Ya know," Another boy with light brown hair shrugged moving closer, "By The Madd. Your new around here aren't you?"

Marki nodded, "Yes… We were following the white wolf boy and-"

"Kiba!" The boys cried in unison.

Both girls jumped, "Y-yes…"

The boys exchanged a look before sighing.

"We're beginning backwards-" The older said.

"-how do you do? And state your name." The younger finished.

Marki frowned, "We asked you first!"

"Oh," The younger smiled, "Well then my name is Toboe and this is my older brother Hige."

Hige smirked, "It's a pleasure to meet you, and it's about time we had some new faces around here… especially girls."

"Whatever Hige, why are you talking like your single; when you already have Blue?" Toboe tried not to whine as he sighed.

Hige shot him a look, "Shut up! Don't talk about her like she's here! You and I both know King Darcia- "

Toboe tackled him and covered his mouth, "Shush…!" The woods grew extremely quiet as both boys sat back up and looked around carefully.

The girls exchanged a look before Marki crouched down, "… I don't know what just happened but my name is Ma-"

Hige covered her mouth this time, "If you don't want to get stuck here like us, then don't say your real name." He whispered quietly addressing both girls.

Kagome looked confused, "Does the reason have something to do with your lord?" She whispered back.

Toboe only nodded.

Marki removed the hand, "Alright… then my name is Yuki."

"And I'm Ikier I guess." Kagome shrugged. "Now could you answer our questions?"

"Sure!" Toboe jumped up his tail wagging happily.

It was Ikier's turn to scream, "Ah! You have a tail! And ears?" She looked at Hige who had the same new features, but in a lighter, duller shade of brown.

The brothers nodded, "Of course that's what happens when you get stuck here and affected by The Madd." Hige shrugged.

"Well, what is the madd?" Yuki patted Ikier's shoulder letting the other girl know she was just as shocked.

"It's The Madd and it's what starts to happen if you're here for too long." Toboe frowned with a sigh, "It affects each person differently, but it always starts the same…"

Yuki frowned "That's weird."

The boys laughed while moving towards the forest, "Everything is weird here, nothing will be normal for you two after this." Hige shook his head.

"Well are you coming or not?" Toboe smiled waving the girls forward.

Ikier shared a look with Yuki, "Where to?"

"We're going to help you find Kiba…" Hige shrugged. "In return you help us find a way out of here and save Blue."

Yuki pulled Ikier over to a tree, away from the boys "What do you think? Should we follow them?"

"Well what else can we do? You have a horrible sense of direction just getting to my house, let alone around a weird place like this." Ikier shrugged.

"Ha, ha thanks… but you have a point."

"Yay! So let's go." Toboe jumped happily behind them causing both girls to jump.

"Will you please stop doing that?" Yuki held her chest trying to regulate her heart.

Ikier shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose.

Toboe took a hold of their wrists and pulled them where Hige was waiting, "Come on we haven't the time to lose. The walrus and the carpenter will be walking through here soon and if they spot you-"

"-Then we'll never see you again." Hige spoke quietly.

"Don't need to tell us twice. Let's go!" Yuki smiled as she began walking.

"Your going to get us lost." Ikier laughed as they all followed.

Yuki paused before turning to walk backwards, "Then why are you following and letting me lead?"

"I'll lead!" Toboe chimed happily running in front of Yuki.

"Are you kidding? You're the reason we got lost in the clearing." Hige ran a head of Toboe.

"I don't care who leads as long as we get out of here." Ikier laughed.

The boys smiled and nodded, "No problem. Let's find your white wolf." They spoke in unison.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Mary Kiba?

Chapter 3: Oh Mary- Kiba?

Hige let out a sigh as they worked their way through the maze of a forest. "I can't remember the last time I walked this way."

"That means you're old, cause we did so about two months ago." Toboe smiled, his tail wagging happily.

The girl's, Yuki and Ikier, had been following their new companions, Toboe and Hige, for sometime now. It was getting late and both girls felt like crap, but for different reasons then walking for so long.

Hige slapped Toboe, "Shut up, Runt. God, I'm hungry-"

"You're always hungry."

Hige's stomach growled before he could retort "Whatever let's just find some food without words on it."

Toboe nodded and looked at the girls "Hey are you two hungry?"

Ikier nodded with a sigh "Yeah, food sounds great maybe it'll get rid of this headache I have…"

"Mine too…" Yuki leaned against the other girl as her head swam.

Toboe went pale "You both have-"

"-a headache?" Hige finished. He moved over to feel both girl's foreheads "One feels clammy, but the other feels warm…" Hige grabbed Ikier's wrist and started running. "Come on we need to get you to Cheza."

Yuki fell to her knees only to have Toboe pull her back up and start running. "Hige, Cheza is with the flowers how are we suppost to get help from her when we don't know how to get there?"

"We can ask-" Hige cut himself off as they came up to an abandoned looking house. "Yes! I hope he's home."  
>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...<p>

As they grew closer to the house there was a loud crash heard as the white wolf stumbled out, he looked pissed as the four drew closer. "Hey! Tweedles, what are you doing here? I thought you were going on your own."

Toboe stopped, and then quickly caught Yuki before she fell. He looked at Hige, who was letting Ikier lean against his back.

"Kiba, these girls need our help. They're already getting infected by The MADD and-" Hige was cut off by Kiba grabbing his collar and pulling him inside the uncared for house. Hige pulled Ikier once more as they went inside.

Toboe dragged Yuki in and Kiba shut the door.

"Put them on the blankets over there." He motioned to the far wall and then helped Toboe with Yuki, "Come on Runt. Pick up the slack."

After they laid the girls down, Ikier's eyes opened a bit "When did we get inside? Ma- I mean Yuki? Hey, wake up." She sat up a bit to nudge the other girl.

Yuki didn't move.

"What? Yuki this isn't funny." Ikier became slightly frantic.

Hige frowned, "But she was the one with the fever. She shouldn't be…"

Toboe covered his mouth "No…"

"She isn't." Kiba said from where he was leaning against an old, broken sofa. "Look she's still breathing."

The three watched closely, they soon saw the gentle raise and fall of Yuki's chest.

Ikier gave a sigh of relief "Oh… I've never been so scared…"

Toboe nodded with a smile of equal relief, "She must have passed out when we stopped running, and I thought she was just too tired."

Hige chuckled, "Yeah sure. That's why you almost cried over someone we just met."

"Shut up, Hige!"

Kiba sighed "Well, she's fine. Now what's going on?"

"We, Yuki and I, were following you when we ended up talking to a doorknob. Then after running across a checkered field we ran into Toboe and Hige. Then they came with us and my head began throbbing and Yuki fainted." Ikier spoke quickly. She couldn't really understand why she was so nervous, but waved it off as part of The MADD.

Kiba paused a moment before finally asking, "Why were you following me in the first place?"

"We- mostly Yuki- wanted to see what you were late for." Ikier chewed on her lip while looking at her comatose friend.

Kiba suddenly gave a short laugh.

It made everyone else jump.

Ikier pouted "What's so funny?"

Kiba rolled his eyes "Cause I've never heard something so foolish in my life. I was almost late for the portal that would bring me back here. And now you both are stuck here until… forever."

Ikier jumped up, wobbled a bit, and then used the wall to keep herself standing "That isn't funny. Now we can't go home!"

"Even if it was open you still couldn't leave." Kiba shrugged looking a bit bored. "You've told us your names and once someone in Wonderland knows your name then the King knows; names are power. So you're-"

"No we haven't." Ikier cut him off.

Kiba looked straight at her "What?" He pushed himself off the couch and moved towards her.

"We haven't told anyone our REAL name. Hige warned us and so we choose Ikier and Yuki to be our names for now." Ikier stepped back and almost stepped on Yuki.

"So you still have a chance…?" Kiba went wide eyed briefly, before smirking "I'll help your friend if you help me." He moved forward again. Now Kiba was standing directly in front of Ikier. He was a few inches taller, but Ikier was still tall enough to glare him directly in the eyes.

"How can we help you? I thought that when someone comes back that means they want to stay." Ikier challenged him.

Toboe whimpered "Um, you guys..."

Kiba growled "I came back because I still have business to take care of."

Hige crouched down next to Toboe, who had been watching the comatose Yuki. "Hey Kiba, Ikier?"

"Oh, hiding in an abandoned house must be pretty important." Ikier shot as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She couldn't think of why she was getting so mad at him, but the anger would do for now.

Kiba kept his gaze steady "You have no idea what I'm doing or what your-" his white ears flickered, along with his white tail, in irritation. The colors contradicted his deep, dark brown hair.

Hige cut him off "Will you two knock it off!" He moved between them, his own red-brown ears and tail flickering irritably. "Yuki's breathing is getting shallower."

Ikier turned around, completely ignoring Kiba to check her friend, "What... What do we do?"

Toboe was tearing again "I don't know. Brother, think of something!" He whinnied to Hige.

Hige grimaced "I'm thinking, I'm thinking...!" After a pause he growled, then started messing up his already messed up hair "I can't think on an empty stomach!" he ran into the kitchen area and noisily started taking Kiba's preserves.

Kiba growled "When is your stomach ever full!" He looked at the younger wolf and the awake new girl. "Toboe, there are some special biscuit in the cupboard under the stairs. Go get HALF of one of them. ONLY half, got it?" He addressed the runt and tried to be as clear as possible.

Toboe nodded and ran to said place.

"What the hell is a biscuit going to do?" Ikier shot at him as she searched for Yuki's almost non-existent pulse.

"You'll see so just let me deal with it alright." Kiba ignored Ikier's haughty attitude as he sorted through possibilities.

Toboe came back in with half of the biscuit and held it out to Kiba "Now what?"

Kiba didn't take it; he motioned to Yuki with a jerk of his thumb "You have to make a pact with her."

Toboe went wide eyed, "I… I can't do that! Just have her eat the biscuit then she'll be alright, right?"

Kiba shook his head as Hige walked in with food in his hands and mouth.

"If we stuff the food down her throat like Hige does with his food then she'll choke. Someone from wonderland has to chew it for her and give it to her." Kiba clarified.

Hige nodded. "Right! Plus, neither of us can do it because A) I have already made one with Blue and B) Kiba is an ass and you don't want him kissing- I mean, feeding her with his mouth now do you?"

Toboe became a bright red before he looked at Ikier, "Um…"

"I don't care as long as it works." Ikier back up to make room for the younger wolf.

Toboe sat down as he took a bite of the biscuit then leaned in to feed it to Yuki. He did it two more times, by then finishing the biscuit. Toboe sat back to watch with everyone else.

A moment passed before Yuki's eyes fluttered open a bit "I… Ikier?"

"It worked! You're alive!" Ikier tackled her friend. "Oh gods, Yuki stop scaring me like that."

Yuki patted her back "I'm sorry… What'd I miss?"

"Well-" Ikier pulled back to look at Yuki only to be taken back "You… You have ears."

"Yes? And so do you… Are you feeling okay?"

"No, you have wolf ears." Ikier pulled them a bit to make her point, causing Yuki to… yip?

They stared wide eyed at each other as Yuki touched her ears then peered behind herself, "I have a tail too…"

Ikier stood and turned on Toboe "What did you do?" She glared at him.

"I… I made a pact with her. It'll help her out when The Madd gets harder or something. The changing is a side effect from The Madd. I just helped stabilize it for now." Toboe squeaked as he backed up from the older girl.

"Then what was the biscuit for!" Ikier gritted her teeth as she advanced towards Toboe.

The runt gulped as Yuki ran in front of him and held her arms out in a protective stance. "Leave him alone, Ikier. Whatever they did obviously worked or I would still be stuck in that weird limbo."

Ikier looked at her friend them sighed "Alright, fine. But still the biscuit…?"

"It was just something to calm her case." Kiba spoke up, "But it will only last a while and a pact can only do so much."

"In other words I'm going to go back to that place again?" Yuki looked terrified.

Kiba shook his head "Not if we get you to Cheza."

"But you're the only one who knows where the flower maiden is." Hige said after patting his stomach with a satisfied sigh.

"Right and I'll take you to her tomorrow." Kiba nodded "We'll stay here tonight then head out in the morning. You girls can take the blankets here. We'll take the floor."

"Okay." Ikier sighed sitting down "All that running was making me tired anyway."

Yuki nodded but stayed standing "Yeah…"

Hige and Toboe found their own spots on the floor as Kiba headed up the somewhat broken stairs.

Yuki sat down near Toboe and looked like a scared puppy as she drew her knees to her chest and looked at the paw prints in the dust.

Ikier watched Kiba ascend the stairs as he mumbled to himself, "The time is drawing near; I'm late…"


	4. Chapter 4: Sing about the Lunar Flower

Chapter 4: Let's sing about the Lunar Flower~

They headed out the next morning; the only two that seemed to really be awake was Toboe and Yuki. They were running around, every so often Yuki would jump on Toboe's back and laugh when the boy would almost trip.

Ikier watched them while using Hige as a crutch so she could walk around.

"Are you sure that you're ok? I mean if this isn't normal you have to tell us." Hige seemed a little concerned about the older girl.

"I'm fine. I just wish I had some sugar or something." Ikier sighed sleepily.

Yuki ran up, her tail wagging happily and her ears perked "I know where you can get some, Ikier!" She looked at Kiba and laughed.

Hige and Toboe held back snickers as the white wolf glared at her.

"And I'm sure she wouldn't mind at allllllllllllllllll." Yuki laughed harder.

Kiba made like he was going to attack, causing Yuki to yelp and run behind Toboe.

"Knock it off. She's only teasing you Kiba." Hige said after finally laughing.

Kiba shrugged as he quickly took the lead, "Whatever. Runt, keep your pet in check."

"I'm not a pet!" Yuki pouted then giggled as she went to help Hige with Ikier, "Ikier! Wake up, or do I have to splash you with water when I find some."

"You do and I promise you will thoroughly regret it." Ikier pointed a finger at Yuki while looking kind of drunk.

Toboe went into step with Kiba, "She's not a pet Kiba. Why'd you call her that?"

"They don't exactly know what a pact is Toboe. You don't suddenly spring something like being someone's-"

"I know, but you didn't have to call her a pet just cause you're too stubborn to admit what she was joking about was-"

"Toboe!" Yuki jumped him again, once again causing the boy to stumble. He quickly caught himself and held onto Yuki. "Hey, Kiba do you know where some sugar is? Ikier's no fun when she's all tired like this."

He just looked at her then back at Ikier, "Why? Can't she wake up like a normal person?"

"No, she is addicted to the stuff and can't function without it." Yuki started to mess with Toboe's hair. The younger wolf blushed a bit at the feeling.

Both the older boys laughed "Sounds like Tsume." Hige finally spoke as he took a deep breath.

"Does not! And he said he was trying to quite." Toboe protested.

Kiba rolled his eyes "Yeah when pigs fly and I fall for a cat."

"You already have." The brothers answered in union.

"Again! When I fall for a cat again. Happy now?" Kiba growled trying to throw off their comment.

After a long time of walking and some fighting, Yuki suddenly let out a scream.

"Why are we shrieking? I don't want to be shorter!"

Ikier, who was slowly waking up, jumped at the sudden outburst "What? We're- when did the grass suddenly shot up over or heads?"

"When you weren't paying attention. There's a mist that we went threw that shrunk us, it's suppose to happen in order for us to find Cheza." Kiba answered as if it was a common thing.

Yuki shook her head and quietly mocked Kiba, causing Hige and Toboe to laugh. She laughed with them.

Ikier slowly turned away from the trio to talk to Kiba "She's the one that's going to help us both right?"

"Yeah, and no she won't be able to get you any sugar. Besides this could be a good time for you to get off the stuff."

Ikier pouted "What? But it's my blood!"

Yuki laughed "Be nice Kiba or I'll…. Do something to you." Hige gave her a look and she shrugged.

Kiba just rolled his eyes, "If it was your blood then you'd be even more fucked up then we are."

Ikier was about to respond when Toboe spoke up.

"Hey guys I think we found it." Toboe broke in as they entered a garden of flowers.

All around there were many types of flowers, from daffodils to buttercups and roses. There was even a lake (but in actual size a pond) of water lilies. Over at the edge of said lake was a girl humming as she kicked her legs in the water softly.

Yuki gasped as she took in the scent and moved over to the girl with pale skin and soft purple hair. She sat next to her with a slight blush on her face, "Um…" Yuki was cut off with the girl petted her between the ears gently.

"Who's that? And why is Yuki acting so funny?" Ikier pulled on Kiba's sleeve.

Toboe moved forward to join Yuki and the girl as Hige gave a soft laugh "That's Cheza; she's the flower maiden."

Ikier gave an odd look "The flower maiden? What does that have to do with why all of you are acting weird?"

"She was made from lunar flowers," Kiba looked down at Ikier. "It's hard to explain why… " He frowned briefly before joining the others.

Ikier followed closely as Cheza got out of the water.

The lunar flower smiled "This one is happy to see new friends. Please tell this one your names."

Yuki stood getting all bouncy again "I'm Yuki and my friend here is Ikier. We would like your help, if you don't mind." She blushed a bit then laughed.

Ikier gave her another odd look "I think you're high, Yuki."

"No, just hyper." The younger girl's tail waged

"This one can't help that one." Cheza pointed to Ikier. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare.

Yuki looked like she was about to cry as Kiba asked, "What do you mean?"

"This one can't help that one, she isn't one of you." Cheza shook her head softly.

Ikier was in shock "Of course I'm not one of them I'm human and so is Yuki!"

The guys all exchanged a look but remained quiet.

Cheza shook her head "No, she is a wolf and you are something else."

Yuki held Ikier's hand as the older girl looked at the lunar maiden in shock and other mixed emotions.

Yuki whimpered a bit resting her head against Ikier's arm "I'm feeling a bit dizzy again…"

Ikier jumped from how cold her friend felt, "Yuki… Yuki are you okay?" She nudged the girl a bit.

Toboe started coughing hard and dropped to his knees as the wolf girl collapsed.

Hige moved to help his brother while Cheza stepped toward Yuki, "Let this one help, this one can help that one." She knelt down next to the shivering girl.

Ikier hesitated before moving back and drawing her knees to her chest. Kiba watched her silently.

Cheza hummed softly as she began helping Yuki; Hige had Toboe sitting up as he continued to cough there was a faint smell of blood coming from the young wolf, but his coughing was slowly becoming less rough.

After awhile Cheza stood and turned in Ikier's direction "She will be fine now. This one made sure to be through."

Ikier looked up at her "Are you sure?"

"If this one wasn't then Toboe would still be coughing like he was before."

Ikier looked over at said wolf; he was washing his hands in the lake to get rid of all the blood he had coughed up. Ikier stood with confusion and relief on her face "Thank you Cheza…but why was Toboe reacting like that when Yuki fainted?" She asked while looking around.

Hige kept his head down while busying himself as Toboe began washing his face. Ikier looked at Kiba for help.

Kiba waited a moment before sighing in defeat "Because the pact that Toboe made with her connects them. If one dies the other shortly follows." He looked at Ikier who still seemed confused, "Earlier Yuki didn't faint. She was dying and Toboe, being the one that made the pact with her, had felt it and was slowly dying along with her."

Ikier looked at her friend for a second before shaking her head, "Gods… this is all too much this early in the morning. Once I wake up or get some kind of sugar in me then I'll probably be able to understand this all… Or just be able to be mad at you."

Cheza giggled. "This one understands your rush to get here, but you should have stopped for nourishment on the way."

"I told Kiba that, but he never listens to me." Hige sighed.

"That's because you're always talking about food." Toboe spoke after wiping his face.

Hige made a motion like he was going to punch his brother, but then thought against it. Cheza watched them, clearly amused, waiting patiently for everyone to settle down.

Ikier paused a moment then looked at Cheza, "You wouldn't happen to have something for us to eat would you?"

"Well this is a garden." The flower maiden smiled, "This one is sure you'll find something if you look hard enough… maybe even some sugarcane."

Ikier laughed "Yes! Bring it on!" she almost sounded hysterical.

Kiba gave her an odd look before rolling his eyes. "Tweedles, go find some food I'll stay with these three."

Toboe was about to protest when Hige cut him off "If you stayed then the girl's wouldn't be very safe now would they?" Toboe frowned and grumbled as they both took off into the tree sized grass.  
>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...<p>

Not long after everyone had eaten and had watched Ikier devour anything that Cheza said had sugar in it (which wasn't much). Yuki finally woke up, and was now watching everyone until Ikier tackled her back to the ground.

"You're awake!" Ikier squeaked happily, "You really have to stop giving me heart attacks."

"Sorry." Yuki hugged her back, "But At least I'm back from that stupid limbo…" She gave a small sigh and shutter at the thought of where she had been. "Is there anything to eat around here? I'm starving."

Toboe brought some food over to her, "We managed to save some from Hige for you." Said wolf just stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Yuki laughed as she ate. "So were to now?" She said after wolfing down a good chunk of food. Ikier hadn't let go since Yuki had woken and was falling a sleep on Yuki's shoulder "We should find sugar."

"This one believes all the sugar cane is near the Caterpillar's part of the garden." Cheza chimed up after a long moment.

Kiba let out a groan as he got up, "You're kidding. We actually have to go near him?"

Cheza shook her head innocently, "This one is not kidding."

Toboe jumped around happily, his tail wagging like mad. "Yes! We get to go see Tsume! I haven't seen him in forever!" He was beaming with joy.

The older tweedle laid flat on his stomach and covered his head, "Why do you like him so much? The wolf's a freak. He's always taking some cocktail of some weird shit, all while trying WAY too hard NOT to be gay."

"He is not! Take that back, he said he was getting clean." All joy seemed to slowly deflate from the pup.

"Yeah, that's a true as shit. Sure he didn't just mean he was taking a bath?"

Toboe flinched as he went to speak only to close his mouth again.

Yuki got up quickly and took Toboe's hand in hers, "Hey they're just being mean. Come on Toboe, if he made a promise like that to you then I'm sure he kept it."

The pup looked up from the ground, "Yeah?"

Yuki nodded as Kiba snorted. "Don't even know him and you're defending him."

"Of course," Yuki glared at the white wolf, "Because I haven't met him, I'm not going to bag on him until we've met."

Kiba was about to retort when Ikier slapped his leg.

"All of you shut up. I could careless about how you all feel about some caterpillar. All I care about is the Flower maiden said he had my blood." Ikier stood up and motioned for the pack to move, "Now then let's get our asses into gear."

Hige reluctantly got up from the ground as the band moved on. He smacked Toboe in the back of the head as he passed, receiving a growl from Yuki in the process.


	5. Chapter 5: The Caterpillar has a Problem

Chapter 5: The CAT-erpiller has a problem

After a long time of walking and some arguing as to the direction they were headed in, the pack finally came into a clearing. Which held a group of oddly shaped mushrooms along with the stench of thick incense.

Under a fairly large mushroom was a man lounged out on a bed of grass with a thick smoke swirling around him. He looked like he was sleeping with one arm over his eyes and another was being used as a pillow.

Toboe suddenly brightened, a smile spread across his face as he whispered loudly, "That's him! That's Tsume…" the pup sniffed the air and frowned, "Well at least it doesn't smell like before… So that's a good sign right?" he looked at everyone only to receive one reasurring nodded from Yuki.

Ikier shook her head, "I don't care, do any of you see or smell the sugar?" Ikier grumbled as she plopped down on the ground, resting her head against Yuki's leg. Ikier had started getting rather grumpy as the lack of sugar started to hit the poor junkie.

There was a pause as the boys kinda exchanged a look. Hige finally sighed and began walking around and sniffing the area, being careful not to wake the sleeping Tsume.

Yuki motioned for Kiba, who reluctantly came closer.

"what?"

"Stand here and keep her propped up." Yuki slightly pulled on his jacket to move him to where she was.

He didn't budge, "No, she's your friend. Where are you going anyways?"

"I wanna look around. Stop being a turd and stand here."

Kiba gave her a look, "Really that's the insult your going to use?"

"It's all I could think of. Now stand here."

"What will happen if I don't… Shorty."

There was a long pause before a sudden tension was in the air.

The pause was broken when Kiba suddenly let out a loud "Fuck!" And grabbed his now throbbing shin, "What the hell? I'm going to beat your-"

He was cut off when a sleeping Ikier was suddenly pushed on him.

"Good boy." Yuki smirked as she turned around and join Toboe in inspecting the area. The younger wolf was snickering along with his brother.

A moment or so passed before Yuki finally wandered over to the sleeping wolf only to let out a loud gasp, "Ka-Ikier! Come over here quick!" she ran over to her relapsing friend and pulled the girl over.

Ikier looked at the wolf with a frown, "Wh…What am I looking at?"

"His pants. Look how-"

"OH MY GOD THAT IS INHUMAN!" Ikier exclaimed as she gawked at Tsume.

"How the hell do you think he gets them on?"

"I don't know. I bet its car paint or something."

"But it looks so real! God, he can't have any-"

"Will you two both shut the hell up!" The girls were cut off by a new voice coming from the man in front of them. His arm had been removed from his face to reveal piercing eyes and snow white hair. The man was glaring and the sound of a low growling could be heard from his throat.

Ikier backed up as Yuki leaned forward, "No. Sorry to wake you sunshine, but it's the middle of the day."

"Um… Yuki." Toboe cleared his throat as he moved closer to the girl, "Hi Tsume! How are you?" The pup had hope in his eyes that the smoke would only be incense.

Tsume gave a slight nodded towards Toboe, "Runt. Who the hell are these two?" He finally looked away when the younger boy and Ikier pulled Yuki back. The black wolf set up another group of "incense" and lite them.

"This is Yuki and Ikier. They are new to Wonderland and we're helping them get back home." Hige covered his nose with his shirt, as Kiba tried to back away a bit.

Yuki whimpered and covered her nose as she ran behind Hige, "Yeah, right now we're trying to get sugar for Ikier."

Tsume took a deep breath, "Well that's stupid. Don't you know that once you're in Wonderland you're stuck." He rolled his eyes.

"What!" Ikier and Yuki all but screamed.

"You're joking right?" Ikier went over to Tsume before having to back up because of the smell, "We can still leave. That's why we're doing all of this."

Tsume gave a mocking laugh, "Well then you should quit why'll you're a head." He waved some of the smoke towards her, "Especially considering the short one has already made a pact with the Runt."

"He's not a runt!" Yuki growled, "And I'm not short!" she went back over to him. "So shut up about it." She covered her nose with disgusted, "And what the hell is this?"

"Pancakes," Tsume rolled his eyes, "And it's true you can't leave, you're already changed…" He paused looking at Ikier who was pacing and rubbing her temples, "I bet you anything she's not too far along." He rolled his eyes as a gust of wind blow more smoke in Ikier's direction, causing the girl to cough and sneeze.

Yuki growled, "What the hell, we are getting out of here no matter what… And will put that crap out!" She went over and kicked the tin over, then smothered the burning sticks.

Tsume got up in a fury and grabbed Yuki by the neck, "Watch your step, Twerp."

"Let go of me jackass."

There was a loud growling between the two of them, Toboe looked at them not knowing what to do. Hige stepped forward nervously as he and Kiba kept an eye on the girl who was rocking back and forth.

"Well that's all fine and dandy… but Yuki, I think there is something wrong with Ikier." Hige interrupted the two just in time. Yuki pulled away from Tsume, causing some scratches to appear on her neck.

She ran over to Ikier, "Hey, what's wrong? The sugar can't be hitting you this bad."

Ikier just shook her head as she rocked, "No… go away. Everyone is too loud…" she covered her ears and whimpered like a small child.

Yuki carefully placed a hand on her friend's back, "No one's talking anymore… Ikier look at me, are you okay?"

The older girl just kept shaking her head as she whimpered, "No…" She hunched over into the a small ball as she tried to calm down.

Yuki went to lightly pat Ikier's back when the girl started screaming, Yuki fell back in complete shock as her friend screamed bloody murder. The shorter girl scrambled to hold her as the other wolves looked like they had no idea.

Because they really didn't

Finally the screaming stopped and Ikier went limp, Yuki looked at her friend whose eyes looked distant and almost gone. She put her down slowly before jumping up, "Wh-why are you all just standing around?"

The wolf pack exchanged looks before Yuki finally growled, "Do something! A pack helped me right? Well, someone else needs to make on with her."

Hige finally spoke up, "The choice is between Kiba and Tsume…."

Toboe nodded in agreement with his brother, "Hige has Blue and I have you… So the only two left are…"

Yuki looked at them both before grabbing Kiba's sleeve and trying to pull him, "Well then come on!"

"Wait why me?" Kiba didn't physically fight back as he was being dragged.  
>"That's a stupid question." Yuki used a great deal of what strength she had to push him all the way towards her, "Tsume is a junkie and you make more sense."<p>

Kiba stood there for a second before finally dropping to his knees and picking up Ikier, "Whatever." He kissed the other girl. It lasted a lot longer them Toboe's and Yuki's and made the rest of the group feel awkward for watching.

When he finally pulled back, Yuki moved closer to see the life return in Ikier.

"Yuki… you weren't kidding when… you said the limbo was scary.." The other girl mumbled as she moved to sit up and lean against the body next to her. Some ears had appeared and a tail.

There was a long pause before Toboe, Hige, and Tsume started laughing really hard.

"Now we just need pigs to fly!*" Hige chocked out as he tried to calm down.

Yuki blinked in confusion as she looked at Ikier, "You have cat ears Ikier. And a tail… but I don't get why they're laughing."

Ikier shrugged as she played with her tail, "I don't get it either. How did I wake up?"

"I had to make a pack with you…" Kiba all but growled through his teeth, "That's how."

Toboe snickered, "Kiba has a thing for cats." He shut up when the growling got louder, but kept laughing as Kiba got up.

"A thing?" Ikier blinked as Yuki helped her up, "Well, that's just great… Yuki I want sugar." She clung to the shorter girl who was patting her back.

Suddenly Hige gasped, "Oh! I remember where there is sugar!" He smiled happily, "It's over at the Hatter's house." His tail was wagging happily.

Tsume rolled his eyes in a huff, "I'm surprised you forgot considering that's where you'd get most of your food." He shook his head, "Besides the Hatter house moved when Blue disappeared, you know that."

Ikier looked up, "But I need sugar… Where the hell is it?" She looked at Hige who shrugged, "I haven't been there since I lost Blue. And I definitely don't know where it is if it's been moved." Ikier groaned and looked like she was about to cry.

"Well, it sounds like Tsume knows or else he wouldn't have said anything." Kiba spoke up, trying his best not to glare at said wolf. "Therefore he has to show us how to get there."

"What? Like hell I a-" Tsume was cut off by Toboe giving him a pleading look, "Please Tsume, It's the least you could do for breaking your promise to me."

Tsume hesitated before finally growling in frustration and started walking away, at som point he looked back, "Are you fucking coming or not?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

*refer back to Chapter 4 to get the joke

So just a fair warning there will probably a long time before there is another update... so I hope you like it! And please review.


End file.
